Princess Ladybug
by GayliensExist
Summary: After Marinette is found out to be a princess, Alya and Nino find out her identity. But how do they even find out? Marinette thought it was hidden well. Find out here! Btw, Adrien and Mari have known each others identities for a month now, and are together.
1. Chapter 1-LADYBUG IS WHAT?

_**So yes I do have a beta reader, but I can't reach them with my documents on google docs, so I kinda have to deal while I type these up. I'll let you know when I have them beta reading and when they're able to beta read after I send the docs to them!**_

_**Thanks to them for being so patient! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MLB, just my oc's!**_

_**Warning: None yet, mostly just the swearing. I'll let you know when it pops up!**_

_Mari_

I breathe in exhaustion as I ran into the school. I was _so _tired and felt heavy. I had three freaking akuma's yesterday, and didn't get much sleep. Then I had to run to school as fast as I could as I woke up late.

So you can imagine my surprise when I came in on time, and see Alya and Adrien and Nino all talking to each other.

When I came over, Alya dragged me to them. "Mari, did you hear Ladybug is a princess?"

I pretended to act shocked. Of course they would know. Alya probably told them. Either that or it was Adrien. That silly kitty. But he wouldn't dare break my trust, especially after I forced him to promise he wouldn't say a word. "No, really?"

I gave him a look and he shook his head before gripping my waist, and I knew then and there that he didn't say anything. "Where did you hear that, Als?" She grinned and pulled out her phone. Of course it was in her blog.

She showed to video to us, and I got lost in the memory.

_Flashback _

I heard the noise of an Akuma and sighed in exhaustion. Again? We just had one at lunch!

I forced myself to get up from homework and transform. Even Chat looked tired, and he didn't use a pun when I came over. "Hey, Kitty Cat." I said tiredly, smiling softly at him.

He grinned. "Why hello Mari. Shall we get this taken care of?"

I nodded, and we were off. Thankfully, we have known our identities for a month, and have been dating for that amount of time.

I opened my mouth to tell at it, but it turned at called out, "Princess!"

I blanched and shook my head. It was probably confusing me with someone else. It couldn't possibly know that I'm the princess of China. Nah, couldn't be. I was forced to leave when I was six. They wouldn't come back now, right?

Then the monster yelled, "Princess Mari!"

I stilled in my movements. "That name. . ."

That's when I recognized her. Mackenzie. One of my best friends from school in China. "Mac?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "I can't believe it's you. . ." I smiled softly and took a deep breath before calling out to her.

"Mac, it's me. You're princess. Please let the Akuma go, and let go of those powers." it's never worked before, but I had to try. If the normal voice didn't work, then the royal voice would. I just knew it.

She shook her head. "No. My princess is lost, and I must bring her home! It's the king's orders!"

I growled. Did father want me back after years of sending me away? Hell Nah.

"MACKENZIE BRIGHT YOU LET THAT AKUMA GO AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" All eyes stared at me in shock before Mac smiled happily and letting it fly into my waiting hands. "Thank God." I muttered before cleansing and sending it away.

I walked over to her and smiled gently, tugging her up and into a hug. "It's so good to see you, princess. But, what are you doing here? And what if that costume?"

I saw Alya recording and I quickly pulled her and Chat to a hidden spot before going into a quick explanation on what we do.

She looked horrified to know what we do, and after making her swear to secrecy, we detransformed. She looked on the edge of passing out and didn't seem to like this very much.

I smiled brightly and said, "I have to go to bed but give me your number later and I'll text you. I live at the bakery still." She nodded and I ran into the bakery, immediately going to bed (but not after making my kitty promise not to say a good about me being a princess).

_End of flashback_

I sighed and groaned when I realized my name was still in the video. _How did she not catch that? _I thought with wonder. She really is a wonder.

Adrien smiled down at me and kissed my cheek before dragging me to his seat. Ever since he and I started dating, Nino and I switched seats, as Alya and he is together and Adrien and I are together. It just made sense. So I sat down in my seat and the rest of the class sat down when Ms. Bustier came in and started to do roll call.

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Love you guys!**

**And thx to Astraearose-silvermoon for beta reading my stories. Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2- Mac?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm so excited to make this! Love you guys. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MLB**_

**Sam- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**LunaM303- Yes, it's is very cool**

_Mari_

I sighed in boredom. I'm _so _bored in this class. There's nothing to learn. Plus, physics is so annoying.

"Pst. Psst!" I turned to see Alya whispering to Nino, who looked annoyed as she talked to him about her blog.

Then suddenly the door opened, and there was someone that I didn't expect. . .

"Mac?" she turned to me and I stared at her before running and hugging her tightly. "MARI I MISSED YOU!"

I giggled and replied with the normal "I missed you too" before pulling away.

"Hi, Mari's class! I'm Mackenzie Bright, but my friends call me Mac, which you can't call me unless I say so. So far the only people in this room who can is Mari and Adrien. And maybe Alya if I like her as much as Mari does." She winked before glaring at Chloe and Lila. "And I heard you've been being mean to my Princess."

She stepped over to them (they were close to each other) and started to yell.

"HOW _DARE _YOU DISRESPECT MY PRINCESS! SHE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND AND YET YOU PICK ON HER? STOP STEALING ALL THE SPOTLIGHT, AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE ADRIEN FOR ONE SECOND AND GET IT IN YOUR STUPID HEAD THAT HE LIKES MARI, NOT YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" They both meekly nodded before she smirked and nodded.

"And for everyone but Mari and Adrien, think about this: do you believe the new girl who has out of the world stories, or do you believe the girl who has been there for you from the very beginning?" They all went lost in thought.

I ran over to hug her. "Thanks, Mac." She nodded and smiled softly. "Of course honey. You don't deserve their attitude. Now, how about we go to our next class, seeing as the class is about to end, right teach?" She nodded in fear. I giggled, knowing that Mac was the type to scare people.

"Come on Kitty Cat. Let's go." I took his hand and we walked to go to the next class right as the bell rang."

_After school_

We surprisingly didn't have any Akuma's, and I felt relieved about that. "Thank Gosh. . ." I muttered before seeing my kitten walking towards me.

"Hey Bugaboo. My father wants to meet you."

I stilled. "OH SHIT!" I stumbled down the stairs and warily got into his car.

Oh shit indeed.

**I know it's short but fuck, I've been writing for a while and needed to publish something not too small. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. **

**And thanks to Astraearose-silvermoon for beta reading! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, guys! So many reviews in so little time! Anywho, I'm sorry that I didn't notice how messed up the last chapter was. It was all scrunched together and I could not even read it, but I fixed it!**

**Next time tell me when that happens, and I'll fix it as soon as I can!**

**I don't own MLB! Just my OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

_Mari_

When school ended, everyone was talking about what had happened in first hour. And the biggest thing was what Mac had called me.

"She's a princess?"

"It must just be a nickname."

"Or maybe it's a game they play?"

"Or maybe she's an actual princess!"

"Don't be so stupid, Morgan, if she was we all would have known. Jeez!"

"Sorry, Lulu. . ."

"That's what I thought Bitch."

I shook my head in disappointment. People here were so mean sometimes. Especially two girls in particular (cough cough Liar and Queen Bitch).

I spotted my kitty and Mac sitting at a bench, just talking.

"Mac, why'd do have to do this to me?"

They turned and she looked innocent at me. "Sorry Mari, but I don't know what you mean. What'd I do?"

I glared at her and put a hand on my hip. "I command you to confess want you did to both me and Adrien."

She froze before sighing. "Aw, come on Mari. You know I can't say no when you do that."

I shrugged. "That's why I did it. Now speak."

She mumbled, "I purposely called you my " princess" so everyone would find out and leave you alone. Seems it didn't work."

I growled. "Of course it didn't! I told you when we called this morning on my way to school how awful everyone is, and how they all hate me now!"

She looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry Princess. I just wanted to help you."

I lost all the anger when I saw how sorry my friend was. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay honey. Just don't do it again. Now everyone will know and father with come to try and take me back to China. It won't happen as long as I'm alive though. I love it here. This is my true home. He sent me away, and he's not getting me back."

She nodded. "I respect your decision, Mari. Should I inform him once I get back to the place?"

I thought about it. _If he finds out by her, he'd be mad at her after he realizes that she knew for a whole day and didn't inform him. He'd be pissed. But if he already knows, then she could tell him. He should remember how stubborn I was, and I'm even worse now. That's saying if he even does remember me._

I finally said, "Only if he already knows. Warn me if they're coming to get me. I'll hide with Adrien till they leave. If that's okay, Babe."

He nodded, looking at me lovingly. "Yeah, that's cool, Baby." We started at each other for a while before Mac interrupted us by clearing her throat.

We jumped and looked at her. "He sorry Mac. Is that okay with you?" She nodded and we grinned, all of us high giving before she and I hugged. Then she walked to go back to China.

Adrien's hand slipped into mine and I kissed his cheek. "Love you Kitty Cat." He smiled softly. "Love you too Bug."

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get another chapter for this story though.**

**Love you guys! Please R&R! **


End file.
